Die Young
by Koko-Kush
Summary: Afrontar la vida es dificil? solo si tienes una hija adolescente con un muy mal temperamento GaLe gender bender


_**Die Young**_

- no me comprendes maldita sea, no te metas en mi vida! -

la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza tras de si, con un eco zordo por la potencia del azote. Quedaba mas que claro el punto.

- ¿piensas hacer algo? -

preguntó un hombre maduro, que dejaba una taza de té caliente sobre la mesita de la sala.

- quizas, deberia contarle algunas cosas -

respondió la mujer de ojos escarlata, tomando la taza entre sus manos para beber un corto sorbo. Aquel hombre solo pudo poner una mueca de resignación mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

- No seas muy dura con la niña Gazz -

- Mira enano, no te prometo nada ¿ok?-

- Enano? no me habias llamado así en años -

- creo que, tendré que hacer una cosa o dos que pensé que no volveria a hacer -

Las horas volaron pronto una de tras de otra dejando caer la noche sobre el cielo, justo en esas horas previas al amanecer, el rugido de un motor y una vaga rafaga de luz rompieron la quietud del ambiente por un momento. Hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando pasar una silueta femenina bastante joven.

Sin tardar mucho, la luz de una lampara de mesa se encendió sorprendiendo a la adolescente al punto de asustarse.

- ¿Mamá? por que me esperas tan tarde? -

- Sientate -

Gazille miró fijamente a su hija, tal vez de una manera en la que nunca lo habia hecho en su vida, de manera que no quedó mas remedio que acatar lo ya previamente dicho.

- mira mamá, no tengo muchos animos de un sermón a mitad de la madrugada y bueno... -

- ¿te pregunté si querias? me vas a escuchar aunque no te guste, justo como a ti se te da la gana de escaparte y no volver hasta que te acuerdas -

Como si nada, la madre sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y lo encendió ante la mirada atonita de su hija que no daba credito a lo que veia

- mujer, desde cuando fumas? -

- mucho antes de que aprendieras a gatear mocosa, pero no te desvies del tema, dijiste que no te entiendo. No deberias hablar si no tienes una idea de mi, creo que viene siendo hora de que te cuente un par de cosas -

la jovencita solo se encogió de hombros en su asiento, imitando a su madre encendió otro cigarrillo para estar mas comodamente.

- no es como que tenga algo mas que hacer a las tres de la mañana, asi que bueno tengo tiempo -

Ya con la entera certeza de que la estaba escuchando, Gazille asintió liberando una bocanada de humo blanco al aire para proseguir con la conversación.

- vamos a regresar quince años en el tiempo, justo un año antes de que nacieras, y te pido que escuches lo que escuches, lo hagas hasta el final sin interumpir, vale? -

- esta bien -

- bueno...

- flashback Gazille Pov -

De nuevo despertaba en un sito desconocido con un sabor a podrido en la boca. Al lado de mi, un chico que en mi puta vida habia visto estaba tirado bajo la cama, con una cara de tonto que no se la quitaba ni dios. Cosas como esa se habian vuelto naturales desde ya tiempo atrás y no podia quejarme, habia estado peor en muchas otras ocasiones.

- hmp!?, en que lio me metí... lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la invitación al cumpleaños de Totomaru, pero no me entero de nada -

Como pude me levanté des-ubicada a mirar por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver un barrio conocido, tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz de la mañana.

- ahg, es imposible pensar con esta resaca -

Me giré un poco buscando mi ropa para vestirme y salir a la calle sin hacer un solo ruido. Pero sin saber por que, eché un ultimo vistazo atrás de mi espalda,mirando los cuerpos de los demás "invitados" y fue ahi que cometí aquella estupidez.

La vi tan inocente envuelta en una jeringa de cristal, sobre la mesa entre los cuerpos sedados por la ebriedad y no pensé dos veces para tomarla, sali de inmediato de aquella casa extraña tratando de orientarme. Todo el camino hasta llegar a casa estuve curiosa de mi nueva amiga, no hablé con nadie y fui directo hasta mi habitación para encerrarme.

- venga ya, veamos que tan buena es -

No tuve que dudar mas de cinco minutos, ya habia amarrado una liga a mi brazo y la aguja habia penetrado mi piel hasta llegar a las venas. Los ultimos segundos fueron tortuosos mientras empujaba el dosificador de la jeringa para vaciar el contenido.

- esta, esta es la mejor mierda que habia probado en mi vida-

Senti aquel helado escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo atravéz de la sangre, y por primera vez pude sentirme en una tranquilidad profunda, por primera vez me sentí cobijada por algo mas fuerte que yo.

_Maldito el día que di un paso en la frontera, y cabalgabas rumbo fijo al corazón_

_te hacias dueña del latir y del pensar, me enganchabas al bombeo de tu amor_

_Y con la ausencia del dolor, aquella paz colmando la razón_

_ahogabas toda mi ansiedad, en un inmenso lago artificial_

Para mi habia sido una experiencia única, no sabia que una primera vez basta para una segunda, y una tercera que viene agarrada a ella de la mano, realmente no importa como la consigues o de donde, el fin justifica los medios.

- solo necesito otra dosis y ya, podré dejarla luego -

Así me mentia a mi misma casi todos los días al salir de casa, y también todas las noches al cerrar los ojos para dormir. Se convirtió en mi mentira favorita, mi placer culposo.

Solo queria hacerla mia y que ella me entregara todo, crees que eres joven y puedes comerte el mundo? Dejame aclararte que, cuando estas segura haber dado el primer mordisco,tu ya fuiste devorada.

_Como en cualquier amor, el primer mes fue el bueno_

_y pronto, desaparecio el placer_

_tu solo nombre avivaba en mi el deseo, que alimentabas con un agujero nuevo_

_Pero despues de aquel temblor, bañada por el agua del sudor_

_mil veces intenté aguantar, mil veces mas te tuve que buscar_

Fiestas, reuniones y conciertos pasaron uno tras de otro, todos llenos de exesos en el sentido que te puedas imaginar. Hombres? Mujeres? tuve de todo, nada importaba con tal de tener un buen momento, a fin de cuentas... solo era por placer.

- Esta es mi decisión, vivir rápido y morir joven, ahora pasemos un buen rato -

Fui de los festejos hasta los golpes, cuando miré sobre mi hombro para ver todo lo que habia dejado atrás en el camino. Me di cuenta de que tenia muchos enemigos en todas partes, pero casi ningun amigo que quisiera realmente.

Todo culminó aquella noche, que corriendo entre las calles para evadir mis problemas, fui alcanzada y obligada a enfrentarlos. Muchas veces lo escuché de la boca de la mayoria de la gente, tener una deuda con el diablo es sentencia de que vas a perder.

- Ey! tranquilos! les juro que les pagaré todo lo que les debo vale? cuanto es? solo denme un poco mas de tiempo por favor! -

- ah? pero claro que vas a pagarnos todo, por eso es que estamos aqui -

Solo pude mirar con horror como desenfundaban sus navajas, y tres de ellos sacaban pedazos de tuberias bastante pesadas, sentí los primeros cortes, algunos golpes mas rompieron mis costillas hasta hacerme manchar el piso con sangre. Creí por un segundo que moriria, pero los gritos de una mujer les forzó a parar y a salir huyendo para evitar ser atrapados.

Cuando me di cuenta volvia a despertar en un lugar que no era mi casa. Pero conocia el terreno de algun lado. Fue cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta, un hombre no muy alto pero bastante tierno, no adivinas? seguia teniendo esa cara de virgen torpe que no se le quitaba ni volviendo a nacer, aunque solo por esa ocasion me permití llorar de alivio sin que me viera.

_Te encontré en los callejones y en los lugubres rincones_

_de mi ciudad_

- veo que ya despertaste, me recuerdas? Esta bien si no, mi hermana te trajo aqui dos días atrás, estuviste dormida desde entonces. Me llamo Levy, tu como te llamas? -

- m me, m mi nombre es Gazz -

- Gazz? que nombre tan curioso -

Me di cuenta que no podia no hablar por los nervios, jamas en la vida me habia pasado una cosa similar con un hombre, nunca de los nuncas. Pero ahi estaba yo, con la cara mas roja que una manzana por ver ese tierno rostro rodeado de rizos azules.

- End flashback Gazille Pov -

- Jodeme! es en serio? asi lo conociste? y que pasó despues? no habias dormido con el desde la vez anterior? o entendi mal, joder no me entero de naaaaada -

La madre solo sonrió satisfecha de sus actos mientras volteaba a ver como el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana.

- quieres saber que sigue? preguntale a tu padre, lo demás no es cosa mia, pero eso si, no te dirá nada si sigues en plan de ser la señorita " solo vengo a casa a comer y dormir" -

- pero mamá! no seas así! -

- nada no escucho! -

Fin?


End file.
